1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a folder type portable wireless terminal, and more particularly, to a cooling device for a folder type portable wireless terminal that dissipates heat generated by the components in the terminal.
2. Background of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the electronics and communications industry, portable wireless terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and wireless notebook computers are being widely used all over the world. Recent portable wireless terminals provide convenient and various functions as well as the typical communications function. For this reason, the main circuit board, or mainboard, that houses the internal electrical components of the portable wireless terminal includes an increasing number of components.
To accommodate the increasing number of components, they are reduced in size while increasing functionality and capability, which, in turn, increases their complexity. These small-sized, complexly-interconnected components are mounted onto the mainboard for integration. However, the resulting complex mainboard produces much more heat. For example, high-performance components, such as a modem, a multimedia chip, and a Power Amplifier Module (PAM) for a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) terminal, are known as excessive heat generating components of the mainboard.
Since the conventional portable wireless terminal does not have a cooling means or has a cooling means only within its main body, long-time operation of the portable wireless terminal builds up heat inside the main body and increases the temperatures of case frame, mainboard and the main body, such that the portable wireless terminal may operate improperly. In addition, the temperature increase may cause discomfort for the terminal user. Therefore, there is a need for a cooling device capable of dissipating the heat of portable wireless terminals.